


Naruko-Chan

by AkaneShiro



Series: Kinktober 2K18 : KakaNaru time [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crossdressing, KNKinktober2K18, Kinks, Kinky Shit, M/M, School Uniform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneShiro/pseuds/AkaneShiro
Summary: Kakashi is able to ravage his little blonde for a whole month.(Day 5#: Naruto or should we say, Naruko-Chan?)Smutty one-shots for the Kinktober organized on our KakaNaru Server.#KNKinktober2K18





	Naruko-Chan

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually updated on time, oml- 
> 
> I'm so proud of myself *sniffles* let's hope it'll stay that way 
> 
>  
> 
> Here is  
> Day 5#: Crossdressing

Kakashi blinked as he looked at the sight in front of him, keys dangling uselessly in his right hand.

"Would you like dinner first? A bath? Or maybe, do you want, ... me?"

A young blond smirked, a female school uniform way too small covering his toned and tanned form.

The keys slipped to the floor.

Not even a second later found Naruto being pressed against the wall, hands above his head being held together by a bigger and definitely paler one, the other Hand sneaking under the school top, slowly tracing circles on his skin.

They looked into each other's eyes, a smirk marring Kakashi's face.

"You're so kinky."

Naruto grinned, "Guess I am."

And with that, they closed the distance between them kissing each other heatedly.

The older one of them both slipped his knee between the legs of the younger, pressing against his groin, drawing a startled moan from Naruto.

"Now that you're dressed up as a girl, should I call you Naruko-chan?" Kakashi teased.

His lover smirked seductively, "Do what you want~" he purred, diving in for a kiss.

From that point on everything got wilder, with Kakashi kicking the door close, and both of them tumbling into their shared bedroom.

Falling onto the sheets, they took a minute to breathe, just gazing at each other's eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Kakashi breathed.

The blue-eyed male blinked in surprise, before softening, showing something tender, reaching his hand up to stroke a cheek softly.  
"I love you too."

He sucked in a deep breath, feeling as if his heart might burst from happiness.  
He kissed Naruto, softly this time, slipping in his tongue to play with his.

While this was happening he slowly raised naruto's school top, running his fingers over the warm skin, trailing his slight abs, sometimes rubbing over a nipple, making Naruto shudder in pleasure.

"Saah, Naruko-Chan, I've heard that you've been naughty, hmm ~?"

He broke the kiss, sucking on the sensitive skin on his collarbone, leaving a purple bruise.

'Naruko-Chan' moaned.

"Mah~ erect already?" Kakashi noticed, seeing the bulge rise under the too short skirt. He delicately pushed up the skirt, grabbing the member with his long, pale fingers.

A gasp escaped the crossdressed boy, making his back arch.

The one-eyed male chuckled, holding his hand in front of Naruto's mouth, indicating to suck on them.

The blond gladly did just that, wetting his fingers thoroughly, before stopping with a loud plop.

Kakashi just smiled approvingly, before concentrating on the task before him. He spread Naruto's legs, making him get a better view and making Naruto flush lightly in embarrassment.

He started to prepare him, circling his middle finger around the puckered hole, before slowly starting to press one finger inside. I slipped inside easily, making him look up to see if his partner is in pain, seeing him showing no sign of discomfort he continued, slipping in a second and a third finger, only then making Naruto wince slightly.

  
Kakashi stopped for a sec, letting Naruto adjust while stretching his tight entrance.  
Thinking that Naruto is stretched enough he slipped his fingers out, positioning himself, before meeting his lover's eyes, asking for permission.

Seeing him nod, he started to push himself inside, gritting his teeth while he did so.

"Kashi~" Naruto moaned, gripping onto his shoulders.

"Naru-ko" he gasped when fully sheathed in. "You're so fucking tight."

Naruto didn't respond, gasping ever so often, "M-move"

Kakashi did, groaning, and slowly gaining speed.

The younger blond, moaned loudly, scratching his back through Kakashi's shirt.

"I, I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too" he gritted out before Naruto started to clench around him, cumming.

He came slowly after, spurting his seeds deep inside Naruto, almost falling on top of him but managing to fall beside him instead, his member still inside him.

He nuzzled his hair, "Love you, Naruko-Chan."

"The younger male giggled lightly, "I love you too."

They fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I tried, but it came out more romantic than I intended to so 
> 
> My excuse? I cannot write smut. 
> 
> Hope you liked it anyways


End file.
